30 Besos: Marina y Ascot
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •Traducción• Serie de 30 Drabbles en donde inocentes besos, un tímido Ascot y una explosiva Marina desencadenan está humorística historia.
1. Por la ribera

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#29 – El sonido de las olas.  
__**Traductora:**__ Ashamed Kawaii._

_Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas_

* * *

**Por la ribera  
**

**Capítulo 1.**

— Nos vemos por las rocas en veinte minutos — Ascot repitió esas palabras para si mismo, mientras vio como Marina cruzaba la arena caliente. La guerrera del agua tenía algo planeado, y Ascot no estaba muy seguro de eso pero quería saberlo. Ascot miraba la misma dirección en la que Marina había desaparecido y notó una serie de movimiento por ahí seguido de un rebote de Mokona dando sus saltos de sorpresa con un 'Pu,' pasando así el joven Palu, definitivamente Ascot quería saber.

_'No' _pensó, tratando de luchar contra su curiosidad pero perdió _'No te hará daño caminar por ahí, sólo son quince minutos' _Avanzando, Ascot se dirigió hacia las rocas.

Y con toda honestidad, Ascot nunca se había alejado tanto de la playa y ni siquiera había ido a la playa cuando Marina estaba cerca porque siempre lo mandaba de regreso a la cama con un poco de caldo de pollo y fideos a causa de su _fiebre crónica_ como ella lo llamaba. Pero hoy era el día, donde Ascot dejaría atrás su rubor y la tartamudez para tener una muy, muy, larga y exitosa conversación con la belleza de pelo azulado.

Ascot subió las rocas, pisando la arena buscando a Marina.

— ¿Marina? — Dijo nervioso, un atisbo de azul le llamó la atención y se giró donde creyó que lo veía. No tuvo suerte.

— ¡Ascot! — Marina se quejó haciendo que el Palu saltará de la impresión que le había causado — ¡Se supone que no tienes que estar hasta dentro de quince minutos!

— Lo-lo siento — susurró mirando la arena que estaba a lado de Marina. Si, la claridad de la arena era tan hermosa hoy en día.

— Está bien, supongo que puedo enseñarte lo que encontré entonces — agarró su mano, sin que notará que él estaba sonrojado tiró de él más cerca de la costa.

_'Genial Ascot, ahora estás sonrojado' _pensó venenosamente sin que notara que esos ojos color azul fuerte lo miraban.

— ¿Estás bien Ascot? Quizás deberías descansar un poquito, creo que tu fiebre regresó — dijo Marina haciendo que las mejillas de Ascot se pusieran aún más rojas.

— Es-estoy bien — replicó rápidamente.

— Si tú lo dices — lo miró una vez más y continuó jalándolo — ¡Aquí! Mira — señaló las cristalinas aguas azules donde un delfín con otra criatura se estaba apareando fuera del agua. Ascot miró a Marina cuando la criatura regresó al agua.

— Debe de ser la época de apareamiento.

— ¿Aquí vienen a aparearse? — Ascot asintió con la cabeza.

— Guru Clef me dijo que vienen a esta parte de la isla durante la época de apareamiento. Por otra parte es muy raro verlos a menos que vayas bajo el agua.

— ¿En serio? Y ¿Cómo se llaman?

— No estoy seguro, escuché a Anaís mencionar a un animal que está en la Tierra llamados los delfines, creo que es el término que adoptó Clef.

— Lo más probable, ¿cuándo Anaís vio uno?

— La misma vez que yo, estábamos en la otra parte de la playa.

— ¿Por qué fueron juntos? — preguntó brillando a través de la oscuridad,

_'¿Podría estar celosa? No, no creo'_

— Me estaba dando consejos.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Ascot permaneció en silencio.

— Sobre nada.

— Estás mintiendo Ascot. Por favor dime, juró que no le diré nada a nadie ¿sí? — preguntó, haciendo ojos de cachorrito.

— De acuerdo, fuesobretiydijoquelascosastienenquepasarynohayquepreocuparsequealgúndíallegarányyocreoquehoyeseldíarealmentemegustasmuchoMarina —Ascot dijo todo con un solo respiro, Marina le sonrió.

—Eres lindo, Ascot — se paró de puntitas para besarlo en la mejilla, causando que Ascot tuviese un color encendido — Realmente lindo.

* * *

_Nota de autora: Esto es para el LiveJournal la comunidad de los 30 Kisses. Y recuerda, tú eres especial._

_Nota de la traductora:_ ¡Ah! Estoy tan feliz por traducir este fanfic que pueden hallarlo en mis favoritos :) para todas aquellas valientes que desean adelantarse. Yo soy una fan acérrima del Asmi (Ascot/Umi-Marina) ¿qué puedo decir? Me desilusionó sobre manera el anime, donde hicieron a un lado a Ascot y Marina se enamoró de Clef (no tengo nada contra Guru pero prefiero a Ascot), y en el manga ¡nada que ver! Yo prefiero el manga, es una pena que no haya muchos Asmi aunque es comprensible dado que no muchas han leído o conocen el manga. Y trataré de traducir los fanfics en inglés que me agraden :) Aunque si alguna sabe de un buen fanfic Asmi de habla hispana y/o inglés (oh que se animen a escribir o anden escribiendo) no duden en recomendármelo que yo, feliz de la vida lo leo.  
**  
_Dejen reviews_ _:)  
_**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	2. Diez minutos

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#10 – #10.  
__**Traductora:**__ Ashamed Kawaii._

_Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas._

* * *

**Diez minutos.  
**

**Capítulo 2.**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  
_  
Marina gimió de frustración el tiempo pasaba cada vez más y más lento, mientras esperaba ansiosamente que la campana sonará de una vez por todas. Había echo su examen y todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar. Y esperar. Y… bueno esperar un poco más.

_'Vamos…más rápido. ¡Necesito salir de aquí! Vamos, diez minutos, ¡volando!' _Instó, su cabeza estaba descansando en sus brazos.

_— Ascot-kun ¡Vamos! — jaló la ropa de un Ascot sonrojado hacia la parte del castillo que nadie ocupaba. _

_— ¿A do-dónde vamos?_

_— Te mostraré cuando lleguemos ahí — después de tres izquierdas y dos derechas, Marina se paró y abrió la puerta de madera, sin soltar la mano de Ascot. El cuarto era de un pálido color amarillo y dentro había un simple sillón y un mueble para libros. Marina mantuvo su mano como hierro agarrando la de Ascot, lo condujo hasta la ventana de la bahía, con vista a un estanque._

_— ¿Cómo encontraste ese cuarto?_

_— Por puro accidente, la verdad. Creí bueno explorar algo y bueno…simplemente lo encontré. Estaba demasiado sucio, pero después de una buena limpiada, ¡se convirtió en esto! — dijo con orgullo — Y mira, es como mi área personal. Eres el primero en saberlo — agregó. Ascot se ruborizó, lo que era un simple color de cereza en sus mejillas se convirtió en algo verdaderamente fuego radioactivo, como su corazón latía con fuerza y sus pensamientos corrían con una sola cosa en mente. 'Hazlo ahora'_

_— Ma-marina…_

_— ¿Sí, Ascot? — entonces sucedió. Casi como si fuese un rayo que ilumina el cielo en una noche de tormenta. Los labios de Ascot rozaron los de ella en un suave beso, diciendo todo lo que quería decir, y un poquito más._

_¡Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!_ La campana sonó, despertando a la bella durmiente del agua, trayéndola de su estupor y de la realidad.

— El sueño fue tan extraño. Ascot y yo sólo somos amigos, y él sabe eso — susurró abandonando el campus con la única libertad verdadera que tenía — ¿Verdad?

* * *

_Notas de traductora:_ ¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo andan chicas…y chicos también?! Yap, de una vez a subir el siguiente capítulo de lo que conforman estos treinta drabbles sobre el beso ¿les va gustando? Y como siempre diré si alguien se anima a escribir de ellos o conoce historias hispanas o anglosajonas me avisan, ¡ah! Por cierto, como ya traduje todo el fic quería preguntarles ¿les gustaría que subiera cada capítulo los miércoles? O ¿prefieren otro día? Avísenme y yo cambio los días de actualización o ¿los miércoles están bien? Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

_Kokoro Lost y –FyF-love-_ y también a: (quienes contestaré sus reviews por acá)

_Usagi Kou: _¡Gah! Pero si es muy lindo, pero te lo presto porque se lo ando prestando a Umi, ya sabes, él es mi novio jaja. Pues ya subí el Asmi que prometí subir aunque…sea en inglés ¿no importa? Aunque por lo que leí en el tweets que me dejaste no te dejó nada feliz. ¿Este? ¡Por supuesto que no me voy a tardar en actualizar!

_Adriana Al:_ ¿Verdad que sí? Son una linda pareja esos dos, tan tímido mi querido Ascot y tan explosiva esa Umi que ¡gosh! ¡Gracias por recomendarme las historias del chico! ¡Seeh! Tenía que pasearme por sus historias (y ya dejé review ¡wii!), donde haya un Asmi ¡pff! ¡Ahí estaré! Muajaja… Espero que te encuentres bien y que te siga gustando esta historia. Gracias por tu lindo review.

_**Dejen reviews el abuelito también conocido como 'Review this Story' **_**te lo agradecerá.**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	3. Una caja de chocolates

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#23 – Dulce.  
__**Traductora:**__ Ashamed Kawaii._

_Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas._

* * *

**Una caja de chocolates.  
**

**Capítulo 3.**

Era una cosa muy simple realmente. A ella le gustaba el dulce y él todo lo que tenía que hacer era dárselo. Sin embargo, Ascot aún tenía una punzada de miedo en su mente. Esa cuestión lo dejó sin dormir por una hora más o menos. Esa pregunta que toda la gente odia cuando va a regalar algo — ¿Le gustará?

Anaís dijo que la mejor manera de saberlo era dárselo, una buena reacción podría ser un abrazo, un llanto de emoción e inclusive podría ser un beso en la mejilla. Una mala reacción, bueno, mejor no entremos en ese detalle.

Lucy por supuesto, dijo que a Marina le gustaría, hasta que se detuvo, hizo una pausa y por un minuto agregó la temida palabra _"a menos." _Para entonces Ascot había perdido su confianza y con Caldina detrás de él, riéndose todo el camino, no le ayudaba de mucho.

Sin embargo, Windam era un genio, aunque él era un genio de a verdad. Cuando las guerreras habían regresado a casa, como un regalo de partida, Ascot le había dado a Marina una caja de chocolates (Anaís la había comprado en la Torre de Tokio) y afortunadamente (y lo más probable) es que había tenido una muy buena reacción. Quizás, una muy, muy buena reacción, tan buena que había hecho que Ascot estuviese perdido en un buen sentido.

El día había llegado y Ascot estaba sin necesidad de decir nada estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Durante todo el día había evitado a Marina, quién se encontraba curiosa por saber del porqué Ascot la evitaba, convirtiéndose así, en la acosadora del chico-ruborizante.

Ascot se ocultó en las sombras en una parte del castillo, suspirando aliviado, Marina no estaba a la vista, no la encontraba, ni la veía, maldiciendo el día. Ascot miró de reojo una esquina sigilosamente, saltó unos centímetros en el aire pero fue tocado suavemente en el hombro.

— ¡Caldina, me espantaste! — susurró casi sin aliento. Caldina sonrió siempre traviesamente, le dio un pequeño giro.

— Bueno, las chicas se van a ir muy pronto y Marina me mandó a buscarte — ella se giró —. Por cierto, Anaís me dijo lo que estabas haciendo, creo que es demasiado lindo — finalmente se alejó de Ascot, una vez más, siguió su camino de las sombras hasta la Sala de la Corona.

— ¡Ascot! — Ascot se congeló, lo había visto. Viendo que era inútil correr, Ascot se quedó parado en donde se hallaba hasta que el sonido de las botas se detuvo frente a él — Ascot — dijo más gentilmente — ¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado buscando todo el día.

— Por ahí — susurró, Marina suspiró.

— Mira, sólo quiero decirte algo.

— ¿Qué?

— Es un secreto pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

— Está bien.

— ¡Genial! Bueno ya sabes que hemos estado aquí de vez en cuando como el pasado mes ¿no? — Ascot asintió — Bueno, resulta que, Anaís trata de graduarse rápido para venir aquí y vivir con París, y tener toneladas de hijos. Como sea, el punto de todo esto es…

— Marina ¡tenemos que irnos! — Lucy la llamó, desde el pasillo.

— ¡Ya voy! — Le gritó — Te diré cuando regrese. ¡Adiós Ascot! — le dio un beso rápido, extrañando sus labios cuando ella salió corriendo por el pasillo donde sus dos amigas estaban esperándola con toda la paciencia posible.

— ¡Marina! Yo…tengo…cho-chocolates…para ti — Ascot sacó la caja, dejando caer su brazo su cara se ruborizó y su voz se volvió más suave.

— ¡Oh, Ascot! ¡Es tan lindo! — Caldina gritó, robándose los chocolates y bailando alrededor de su _hermanito_.

— ¿Saben? Las chicas me enseñaron está canción… Marina y Ascot sentados en un árbol be-sán-do-se — cantó con fuerza colgando la caja en el rostro de Ascot que se volvió rojo como un ladrillo.

— ¡Caldina, basta! — declaró inútilmente, mientras la perseguía por el pasillo.

* * *

_Notas de traductora:_ ¡Hey! No se me olvida el fanfic, me traje mi USB… ahorita que no ando en mi país natal ¿alguna de ustedes es _peruana_ o vive en _Perú_? Para que me recomiende un bonito lugar que visitar junto con mi amiga ahorita que andamos de mochileras…Siento por subir el capítulo ya tan tarde, pero es el único horario que puedo y me ando muriendo de sueño. Gracias a las personas que han dejado sus lindo reviews:

_–FyF–love–, Kokoro Lust, Kawaii Bitchy y_

_Adriana Al:_ ¡De nada! Yo feliz contestando los reviews, por supuesto donde halla un Asmi yo estaré ahí jaja ¿te gusta mucho está serie?, ¿ya llevas mucho tiempo por este fandom? ¡Síii! Ahh es que ese Ascot en sí el personaje es tan inocentón creo que eso lo hace adorable…espero que esté drabble te gusté.

_Chica superpoderosa:_ ¡Oh gosh! Tu Nick ¿te gusta esa caricatura? A mi me gustaban antes, las de ahora no sé algo les falta, mi favorita siempre fue Bellota. Me alegra muchísimo que sin querer le di en el clavo y ando traduciendo el fanfic que te agrada, si te entiendo eso de los traductores yo suelo ocuparlos pero en las páginas japonesas y bueno, hacen el intento jaja. ¡Síi! Este no lo abandono ya traduje todo el fanfic a menos que me muera x.x si eso pasa bueno dejaré mis historias a otra persona para que las acabe por mi. Me alegra muchísimo que otra lectora amante del Asmi se una a esta historia. ¡Besos!

_Usagi Kou:_ Así es, eso te pasa por odiar el inglés, pero no sé porqué me dieron ganas de escribir mi Asmi en inglés y si te aburres y lo botas porque te frustra andar con el traductor, no te preocupes todo bien… Si me siento rarita es el único fic que voy a terminar y ¡alto! ¿Cómo que tu novio Ascot? Él no me engaña, se lo presto de vez en cuando a Marina pero de ahí no pasa, si, eso es lo que me gusta de Ascot y que bueno que si traduzco bien.

_Bulmita su: _¿Te quitaron el internet? O.o ¡qué horrible debe de ser eso! Me alegro enormemente que me hayas escuchado vía twitter que leyeras primero el manga, ¿lo leíste en español? Yo sólo lo leí en inglés, es que en el anime se enfocan tanto en Lucy y no es que me caiga mal, bueno si, un poco, aburre y no pude soportar que batearan a mi lindo Ascot, mugrosa televisora. Si, se me hace tan raro que este es el que voy a acabar primero bueno, se hace el intento. Jaja, bueno a ti te da miedo que voy a actualizar cada miércoles y yo me pongo friki.

**Desde Machu Picchu esta chica les pide que dejen reviews, si no, aténganse a las consecuencias he aprendido cosas _raritas_ allá y quien avisa no es traidor.**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	4. Touché

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#21 – Violencia: Pillaje/botín; extorción.  
__**Traductora:**__ Ashamed Kawaii._

_Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas._

* * *

**Touché.  
**

**Capítulo 4.**

Ellos no sabían porqué tenían que golpearlos, y personalmente estaban asustadas. Y todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, si no, hasta más pronto. Marina había caído de rodillas. Sus compañeras de armas no lo veían ni tampoco como la guerrera caía. Lucy y Anaís se habían precipitado hacía ella, pero algo les impedía ayudarla. Esa fuerza invisible las había empujado unos metros atrás siempre que intentaban de nuevo. Latis y París las atraparon antes de que cayeran al suelo pero en un ritmo rápido de fuerza llamado gravedad los empujó a todos.

Marina permaneció en silencio cuando su atacante con su látigo dejó grandes heridas a lo largo de su parte trasera. Observó a la chica hacía una mueca a cada golpe, rasgando su limpia ropa haciéndola casi jirones

— Levántate, niña — le dijo, dándole patadas. Marina no hizo nada, puso una mirada de determinación en su corazón. Gruñó cuando el hombre le dio otra patada más — ¡Dije que te levantaras! — le ladró. Una vez más, Marina no movió ningún musculo, su rostro aún tenía la determinación. Lucy y Anaís tuvieron que ser detenidas por sus amores con el fin de dejar a Marina lo que estaba planeando. El hombre se tiró en su hombro y Marina dejó escapar un grito de dolor. El hombre se echó a reír divertido por la luxación del hombro de Marina, divirtiéndose por eso. Ryuuzaki Marina, la guerrera del agua sonrió. Tenía un plan y Anaís se encontraba cerca, el plan se formuló rápidamente. Se puso de pie acomodando su hombro con su mano, sonriendo con confianza.

— ¿Te gusta el dolor? — preguntó ella, agarrando su espada al suelo, manteniéndola constante con su brazo bueno. Interiormente tenía demasiado miedo pero no dejaría que ese hombre lo notará. Él la miró con atención cada minúsculo movimiento que hacía, cada minúsculo temblor de su mano. Apretó más la espada y miró a sus amigos el hombre le dio una vez más un latigazo en su espalda. Marina dio un paso adelante, él dio un latigazo — Te hice una pregunta — dijo ella con simpleza, levantando la espada.

— ¡Ascot, no! — Lucy gritó cuando Ascot entró a escena, mirando tan feliz como una abeja en un panal. El hombre rió por eso.

— Parece que tu príncipe Encantado está llegando — dijo, sin que se diese cuenta que el Palu avanzaba hacía él.

— ¡Hey! Pues parece que necesitarás a tu príncipe cuando yo termine contigo — Marina dijo golpeándolo con su espada. El hombre tomó la punta y se quedó boquiabierto como el escudo de lo que estaba hecha la espada se convertía en agua y saltó hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué tipo de espada es esa? — preguntó.

— Mi espada — Marina respondió en breve, cerrando su espada a su derecha, descifrando el escudo invisible —. Hecha específicamente para mí — abrió los nudillos de su mano buena, arrojándose al hombre, lanzando con toda su fuerza la espada dentro. El hombre se detuvo dando un latigazo en un intento por conseguir la espada pero seguía convirtiéndose en agua, renunciando a la única arma que tenía comenzando así, un combate de esgrima.

— Y mi espada — comentó, haciéndola retroceder —. Fue hecha para matarte — Marina se burló y rechazó el ataque, bloqueándolo y cortándolo, como si ella estuviese bailando en torno a él en son de burla, tomó la empuñadura de su espada y la cerró de golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza del hombre. El hombre cayó con un sonido demoledor y Marina, como una gran deportista hizo una reverencia antes de metérselo por la garganta de este.

— ¡Touché! — dijo en voz baja, dirigiéndose a sus amigos. De repente se dio cuenta que su sangre corría de un lado, rio en voz baja antes de soplar un beso a Ascot y caer desmayada. Lucy y Anaís corrieron, seguido por los tres hombres. Anaís rápidamente curó las heridas de Marina y se apartó para que Ascot pudiera cargarla.

Ascot cargó a la inconsciente guerrera, al estilo novia hacía el cuarto de ella. Una vez allí, la colocó en su cama y la arropó. Anaís trajo un paño húmedo colocándola en la frente de Marina. Su tez pálida estaba teñida con signos de fiebre, Ascot colocó la tela en la frente de ella y la besó en la punta de su nariz y le pareció ver que las comisuras de su boca se formaban una sonrisa por una fracción de segundos, pero descartó la idea.

* * *

_Notas de autora: ¿Realmente era una sonrisa? ¡Nos vemos!_

_Notas de traductora:_ Y ¿qué tal? Un poquito más sangriento ¿no? ¡Ah! Les quería comentar, estoy haciendo un fanfic (Asmi por supuesto) el único ligero y pequeñito detalle es que está en inglés. No sé qué me dio escribirlo en inglés. Es un Universo Alterno, hay Clemi, Asmi…Clef es el príncipe de Céfiro y se compromete con Umi quien es princesa del reino de Ceres y Ascot es guardián de ella. En fin, esto termina siendo un triángulo amoroso, no será muy largo pero se hace el intento, por aquellas que les llame la atención se llama _Crystal Sins._Gracias por sus reviews a: _Kokoro Lust, Kawaii Bitchy._

_Chica superpoderosa:_ Jajaja es que Mojo jojo es la ley tan tierno y claro cómo olvidar lo malvado que es. Bueno si me muero dejaré mi legacía con los fanfic así que creo que moriré (si es que lo hago) pero felizmente terminarás leyendo la historia. Y espero traducir bien este fanfic cualquier cosita me avisas. Si, la verdad es que disfrutamos mucho aunque como toda turista me surgieron osos allá :( ¿de qué parte de México eres? Yo también soy de México.

_Bulmita su:_ ¡Qué horrible! Y entre que son peras y manzanas a una pasa a fastidiar con su incompetencia. ¿En serio leíste el manga en español? ¡Aw! La verdad es que me puse a buscarlo en español y no lo encuentre y aunque sepa inglés no hay nada más cómodo que tu propio idioma ¿no crees? ¿Verdad que si? Maldita Lucy se lleva el papel protagonice por eso me quedo bien felizmente con el manga. Bueno Caldina suele ser exasperante pero lo hace por amor, oh bueno pues espero que este capítulo no te aburra. Y sí es una amenaza abierta, gracias ya tengo asilo para ir a Madrid ¡yujú!

_Adriana Al: _¿Veracruz? Ni yo tampoco, sólo lo conozco una vez y fue en la noche, pensé que el aire me llevaría jaja ya ves que en el malecón hace mucho frío y aire, y luego se ve todo oscuro si da miedo. Ojalá y puedas visitar a tu hermana, antes visitaba con frecuencia Xalapa, son lugares tan lindo, me fascina la neblina de ahí. Sí a mi también me dio gracias con sus "montones y toneladas de hijos" jaja, es que si se le pensó pero bueno es Ascot *suspiro*

**Dejen reviews o… ¡Imperius! **_(no sé porque me han dado por decir las imperdonables de Harry Potter xD)_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	5. Buenas noches, duerme bien

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#24 – Buenas Noches.  
__**Traductora:**__ Ashamed Kawaii._

_Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas.  
_

* * *

**Buenas noches, duerme bien.  
**

**Capítulo 5.**

Ascot estaba orgulloso. Más orgulloso de lo que tú podrías estar. Tan orgulloso que haría que cualquiera de los siete pecados capítulos lo envidiaran. Así es, incluso la lujuria estaría celoso de él. No tanto como la envidia pero si lo suficiente. ¿Por qué estaba orgulloso? Simple, realmente él le había pedido a Marina salir por ahí en una cita. Está bien, no era del todo una cita, era más como un paseo por los jardines, en donde Ascot (con la ayuda de Lucy y Anaís) había hecho un picnic romántico por la noche, para Marina y para él.

Cuando Ascot estaba parado afuera de la puerta de Marina, se congeló. En el momento en el que llamó, Marina salió y eso ya se había convertido en una _cita_, creando el caos en todo el mundo, enviando a Céfiro a toda velocidad al sol. Está bien, Ascot estaba un poquito… de acuerdo, estaba muy nervioso. Esperó. Escuchó un sonido antes de que sonará un 'click', la manija se abrió, dejando la puerta abierta.

Parada en la entrada de la puerta estaba Marina, tenía puesto un vestido de verano azul brisa con sandalias del mismo color, el pelo lo tenía recogido en media coleta, En opinión de Ascot, Marina lucía demasiado linda.

— ¿Estás listo? — preguntó, saliendo del marco de la puerta para saludar a Ascot correctamente. Ascot asintió en silencio.

— Te-te ves bien, di-digo muy-muy linda — Marina se sonrojó levemente y sonrió.

— Gracias — Ascot llevó a Marina al jardín, debajo del árbol, para llegar a él había un camino de flores alineadas hasta el picnic que esperaba por ellos.

Durante lo que duró la tarde, empezaron a hablar, deteniéndose sólo para comer o beber. Hasta que el cielo se oscureció, ambos se dirigieron hasta la parte principal del castillo, deteniéndose sólo en la parte de la cocina para dejar los platos sucios. Regresaron al cuarto de Marina.

— Muchas gracias por esta maravillosa comida, Ascot. Quizás… ¿crees que podamos hacer algo así después? — Sugirió, puso su espalda en la puerta

— Claro, si a ti te gusta — Marina sonrió.

— Es una cita — hubo una pausa incómoda, ya que pensaban qué decir —. Bueno, buenas noches.

— Buenas noches Marina, duerme bien.

— Que sueñes con los angelitos — musitó y una mano pasó nerviosamente por su pelo.

— ¿Con los angelitos?

— Se dice en la Tierra.

— Ya veo — Ascot rió nerviosamente cuando empezó alejarse. Marina rápidamente lo agarró de su muñeca, causándole que girara y se ruborizará por la confusión.

— ¿No hay beso de las buenas noches? — preguntó, agarrando la cara de Ascot y acercándosela hacia ella. Lo besó muy breve, poniendo al pobre, casi en el colapso, sonrojándolo en su miseria — Así es como me gusta más — dijo, dejando sus labios en libertad.

— Buenas noches, Marina — Ascot caminó rápidamente por el pasillo. Marina sonrió caminando directo a su cuarto.

— Buenas noches, Ascot.

* * *

_Notas de autora:_ _Hmm… dominante Marina ¿eh? Quién lo hubiera creído. Recuerden amigos: ¡Son especiales!_

_Notas de traductora:_ ¡Tan lindo Ascot! ¡Quiero un novio así! ¿Se pide mucho verdad? He andado súper-mega-ocupada con mis capacitaciones de dibujo publicitario, pero calma que está historia no la dejo ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo y si se muere mi internet me voy a un cyber, no traduje a lo wey jaja. ¡Espero que disfruten!

Gracias indiscutiblemente a: _–FyF–love–, Kokoro Lust_,

_Chica superpoderosa_: ¡Oh! ¡Chan! ¡No conozco Guerrero! Me doy asco :( Jaja soy de la capital. D.F una dizque "chilanga" jaja, si brr esos osos en los viajes que bueno, desearía uno esconderse. Jaja ¿huelga de hambre? No, no, mejor lo hago bien, aunque de momento que bueno que lo estoy haciendo bien uff, ya no cae en mi consciencia la hambruna de una querida lectora jaja xD. Oh sí, ojalá y puedas leerlo, y si no puedes o te quedaste de WTF! No te preocupes, el intento se hizo ¿no? ¡Te cuidas!

_Usagi Kou:_ ¿Qué pasó? El tiempo, chica, el tiempo es el que no creo que me dejé ando al full y eso que ni siquiera entró a la escuela :'( Jajaja ¿íbamos bien? ¡Pero si seguimos bien! ¿No? :(

**Los mangas de MKR 7 dólares, el cosplay de Marina 250 dólares, dejar un review no tiene precio.**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	6. Carritos chocones

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#3 – ¡Choque!  
__**Traductora:**__ Ashamed Kawaii._

_Disclaimer: Estos encantadores personajes que desfilan alrededor con ropas de peluche, no son míos. Le pertenecen a CLAMP, pero uno de estos días serán eternamente míos._

Un especial_ agradecimiento_ a_ Adriana Al_., que me brinda sus porras cibernéticas C: Cheers!

* * *

**Carritos chocones.  
**

**Capítulo 6.**

Marina salió disparada y se golpeó por atrás. Se giró y miró a la persona que golpeó**.**

— ¡Lucy! ¿Qué pasó con nuestro plan? — gimió. Lucy encogió de hombros retrocediendo, lista para pulverizar a quien tenía en su línea de visión.— ¡Toma esto, Latis! — dijo ella, manejando hacia él.

El guerrero mago rodó sus ojos y con calma maniobró su vehículo lejos de la chica de fuego antes de que la lastimara o peor, que Primavera la lastimará, así que él se lesionó.

Marina continuó su no-tan-loca caminata conduciendo alrededor de la pista y se encontró con varia gente, Clef, Presea, Anaís y París, Clef ¿hemos mencionado a Clef? Ascot y Caldina observaban desde las líneas laterales como las guerreras mágicas y como los otros chocaban en el camino a través de los carritos chocones, esperando por tres minutos para que terminaran de conducir para que así ellos pudiesen hacer algo en esa cosa que las guerreras llamaban _'justo'._— Así que, ¿ya piensas decirle a Marina que la amas? — Caldina lo acosó mientras los vehículos chocaban unos con otros.

— No-no lo sé.

— ¿Sabes, Ascot? Vi también que ellos dan un paseo en algo llamado "El túnel del Ameru" o algo así se llama. Quizás tú y Marina podrían ir juntos.

— Caldina ¿qué es 'ameru'? ¿Es algún tipo de enfermedad? — Caldina pestañeó. Antes de que ella pudiese responderle, el grupo se había bajado de los carritos y aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados se ponían sumamente firmes.

— ¿Ahora hacía dónde, París? ¿Alguna sugerencia?

— ¡Oh, Marina! ¡El túnel del Ameru! — Caldina gritó, cubriendo la boca de París. A través de un silencio gente en acuerdo y desacuerdo, el grupo se dirigió al Túnel del Amor. Caldina, siempre la casamentera, descubriendo la atracción decidió elegir las parejas para cada uno sin replicas — ¡De acuerdo! Veamos, Clef y Presea, Anaís y París, Latis y Lucy, Ráfaga y yo, Ágila y Primavera, Geo y… lo siento Geo, con Zazu y ¡oh! Y todo nos deja en ustedes dos juntos, ¡Ascot y Marina! ¡Qué interesante! — Ascot miró a la bailarina ya que todos se habían ido a formar a la fila.

Una vez en el paseo, Ascot se giró para ver todas las cosas que hablaban sobre el amor.

— ¡Odio estos paseos! Siempre tan… — Marina hizo una pausa meditando en la palabra — de novios. Me repugna — se quejó, apoyando su mentón en la mano.

— A los demás parece gustarles.

— Es porque ellos tienen a alguien. Bueno, excepto Geo y Zazu pero estos paseos siempre me deprimen.

— No-no sé porqué. No creo que les importé mucho por-porque estoy contigo Marina — comentó Ascot sonrojándose. Marina se giró para mirar al Palu y sonrió suavemente.

— Gracias, Ascot. Eres el primer chico que me dice eso sin nada de por medio de tipos de insinuaciones sexuales cuando estamos en este paseo. Gracias — comentó Marina recibiendo la cara confundida de Ascot —. Lo que quiero decirte es que eres el único chico que me da un paseo y no trata de tener algo a cambio.

— Eso es porque real-realmente me gustas Marina. No en la manera en la que los otros chicos te quieren, sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

— ¿No quieres obtener algo a cambio de mí para que seas feliz?

— No, Marina. Cuando tú eres feliz, yo también estoy feliz — Marina sonrió.

En el momento que llegaron a la luz del final de túnel. Marina y Ascot estaban sentados como una verdadera pareja en el vehículo. Con un rubor en las mejillas y como buen caballero que era Ascot ofreció su mano para ayudar a Marina salir de ahí, que ella tomó y salió con tanta gracia como un cisne. Antes de soltarla, Ascot besó las yemas de los dedos y caminó con ella para ir a donde los demás los estaban esperando.

— ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo, chicos? — Lucy preguntó — ¡Vamos, es tiempo de la montaña rusa! — señaló la colosal cosa, causando que Ascot se pusiera de en un encantador color verde.

— No, gracias Lucy. Creo que me sentaré aquí afuera — dijo Marina mirando el inusual color de Ascot.

— ¡Como quieras! ¡Vamos chicos! — Lucy agarró al primero y lo jaló, jalando también a los demás, sin que Marina y Ascot fuesen a la mega extrema muerte de la montaña Rusa.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste Marina?

— No quise dejarte aquí solo, vamos, caminemos un poco.

* * *

_Notas de traductora: _¿Cómo ha estado su día? Espero que esté muy bien. Yo sigo en shock que no pude ver a Taylor alías Jacob de la famosa *suspiro* Crepúsculo, ¿he dicho que odio el final del libro? Brrr

Gracias por sus reviews a: _–FyF–love–_ (por tu MP), _Kokoro Lust, Kawaii Bitchy,_

_Adriana Al:_ ¡Me alegra que te tomes la molestia en leerme y que te des tu tiempo relámpago! Jaja, también muchas gracias por tus porras…y espero que te haya agradado que te haya dedicado este capítulo traducido, es lo que único que puedo dedicar jaja. Porque la historia no es mía, en fin, que tu semana pase muy linda Adry (¿puedo decirte así O prefieres otro? xD)  
_  
_**Dejen reviews C:**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	7. De Gardenias y Lilas

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#11 – Gardenia.  
__**Traductora:**__ Ashamed Kawaii._

_Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas.  
_

* * *

**De Gardenia y Lilas.  
**

**Capítulo 7.**

— Espera ¿qué? — Anaís preguntó tratando de entender las cosas sin sentido que Ascot trataba de decirle.

— Necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que sepas cuál es la flor favorita de Marina, quiero dársela en el día ese que festejan en la Tierra; el día de San Valemetín.

— El día de San Valentín Ascot. Valentín.— Cierto.

— Por supuesto que puedo, ya que técnicamente es tu primer día de San Valentín con Marina, estoy segura que te gustaría que fuese especial — sonrió calurosamente a Ascot mientras caminaba para buscar a Marina.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

— ¡Marina! — Anaís le gritó.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Tengo curiosidad.

— Las Gardenias o las lilas.

— Gracias.

— ¡Anaís! ¿Puedes hacerme un gran favor?

— Sí, dime.

— Necesito que sepas cuál es la comida favorita de Ascot.

— ¡Por supuesto!

— Gracias, Anaís, ¡eres la mejor!

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Más tarde en esa tarde todo estaba listo, una cena romántica para Ascot estaba lista para ser comida, un ramo de flores frescas de gardenias y lilas estaban listas para ser entregadas a Marina, todo estaba en escena. Ascot entró a la pequeña área donde Marina había designado eso como un comedor donde dos velas estaban en la mesa alumbrando el lugar, con una sencilla rosa en un florero que se hallaba entre ellos. La comida en los platos parecía agradable y olía excelentemente bien.

— ¿Marina? — Ascot la llamó, escondiendo las flores en su espalda.

— ¡Oh! ¡Justo a tiempo, Ascot! — estaba parada junto a la mesa.

— Esto es para ti — Ascot le tendió las flores con un poco de fuerza, Marina las agarró oliéndolas para después ponerlas en el florero.

— Gracias Ascot, son mis flores favoritas — cuando regresó con sus flores en un lindo florero, se puso de puntillas y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Si Marina no hubiese dicho nada después de eso todo hubiese sido confuso y probablemente malinterpretado porque todo lo que Ascot sabía es que en la Noche del día de San Valentín sería una muy buena noche. Una muy _buena_ por cierto.

* * *

_Notas de traductora:_ ¡Chan! He roto la promesa de cada miércoles, pero ¿les ha pasado? Pensé que hoy era miércoles y es jueves :'( a veces ya ni sé qué día ando. Y por cierto ¿no tienen frío? Acá en el Distrito Federal; México, hace un frío pero perro. No sé si en el estado o país que vivan esté tan frío como acá, dos cobertores que pongo en mi cama y sigo pareciendo una muerta.

_Gracias a: –FyF–love– y a:_

Usagi Kou: ¡Oh perdón por no nombrarte! Debió de haber sido el mismo y justo momento que subí nuevo capítulo, sabes que no soy así. Y así es, vino Taylor a México, pero calla, que sólo vino a dar entrevistas nada fuera de lo normal, los mortales no pudimos tocar al dios :(

_Adriana Al: _¡Hey Adry! Ni yo, debe de ser muy gracioso a Latis sentado en eso, digo creo que no me gustaría chocar con él, su miradita hace que huya jaja. ¡Oh me agrada que hayas leído mi perfil! Pero chan debió de ser aburrido, y claro que no me molesta que me digas Lauris o Ashamed, soy feliz como me llames y como tú creas conveniente :D No, no te escuchaste ardida, yo también lo pienso, ahh, a veces desearía ser caricatura y saltarme a la tv pero se pide mucho ¿no?

**Dejen reviews :D**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	8. Si sólo

**_Nombre original:_** _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
_**_Theme:_**_#26 – Si sólo pudiese hacerte mía.  
**Traductora:** Ashamed Kawaii._

Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas.

* * *

**Si sólo.**

**Capítulo 8.**

_'Si sólo pudiese hacerte mío…entonces mi mundo estaría completo'_Marina hizo garabatos en su cuaderno de física. Ella había estado así durante días, garabateando en su cuaderno, haciendo vagas alusiones de la literatura, haciendo sutiles comentarios sobre un específico hombre de Céfiro. Por supuesto que Marina no le había dicho a nadie sobre aquella repentina atracción hacía él, ni siquiera a sus dos amigas que les decía sus mejores amigas. Desafortunadamente para Marina, estaba en medio de sus estudios para un examen de física cuando su mente había decidido pensar en él. Él no era un chico, realmente, al final él había crecido sólo unos centímetros más que ella.

Su mente divagaba, pensando en varias cosas a la vez, yendo desde su examen, hasta Céfiro, la reunión familiar que tenía de regreso de la escuela y el regreso hacía Céfiro. Esto por supuesto a veces la sacaba de quicio hasta que esperaba los pasos de Anaís y Lucy para que así pudiesen regresar juntas a Céfiro.

_'Necesito decirle'_pensó mientras cambiaba la hoja de su cuaderno.

— Veamos. La propiedad de… — dejó de leer mientras miraba el exterior del cielo soleado. Una pequeña sonrisa dibujó su cara al recordar un día muy similar a esto en Céfiro aproximadamente un año y medio.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,

— Gracias por ayudarme — Marina sonrió mientras lavaba los trastes sucios de la cocina.

— De nada — Ascot susurró, entregándole a Marina un recipiente de lo que fue arroz con leche.

— Veamos, después de esto tengo que acabar mi tarea para la clase de la mañana. ¿Sabes? Eres muy afortunado Ascot, estudias en casa.

— ¿Estudiar en casa? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

— Es cuando una persona enseña en casa en vez de ir estar con un grupo de personas de tu misma edad. La Universidad de Tokio siempre me acarrea pero desde que Anaís y Lucy están allí, no se hace tan pesado.

— ¿El colegio es pesado?

— Si no le echas ganas, no, no lo es tanto la verdad, pero si le pones mucho empeño a los reportes de laboratorio y todo eso llega a ser cansado pero vale la pena — permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, escuchaban sólo el tintineo de los platos y el agua corriendo.

Marina chilló de dolor cuando se llevó su dedo a la boca.

— ¿Qué pasa, Marina?

— Sólo me pinché con un trozo de cristal. Nada importante por el cual preocuparse — comentó agitada. Ascot dejó que continuará limpiando mientras miraba como mientras empujaba cada mechón se caía. Marina dejó sumergido su dedo por unos segundos y lo sacó rápidamente porque el jabón le molestaba su herida. Ascot siendo un valiente Palu-sonrojado tomó la mano de Marina antes de que ella la metiera de nueva cuenta en el agua.

— Deberías de dejar de hacer eso — comentó rápidamente y Marina asintió.

— Sólo necesito terminar esto.

— Y lo harás, pero espera un momento — sopló suavemente el dedo de Marina, esperó hasta que Ascot sopló la yema de su dedo antes de dar un suspiro de impaciencia, Ascot agarró la parte más roja del dedo y se la llevó a su boca besándolo suavemente.

— Mi mamá solía hacer eso, todo el tiempo — dijo Marina.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Besar mis cortes y contusiones. Hay un viejo refrán que dice; "Un beso hace todo mejor." Quien quiera que haya dicho eso, no estaba mal del todo. Pareciera que todos los problemas del mundo desparecieran con sólo un beso. Gracias Ascot — terminó de lavar los platos rápidamente y se limpió las manos con una toalla que tenía cerca.

— De nada — susurró, observando como Marina caminando hacía la librería para que ella pudiese terminar su tarea.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,

— Marina ¿estás lista? — Anaís preguntó sacando de sus pensamientos a Marina, cerró su cuaderno rápidamente y asintió. Lucy la empujó para ir al punto de partida.

**

* * *

**

_Notas de Autora: _Más 30 besos ¡Disfruten!

_Notas de traductora: _Ahora sí, no time, agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me dejan sus reviews y los lectores de la oscuridad que sé que están ahí ¡se les quiere!

_**Dejen Reviews C:**_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	9. Gracias

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
**Theme:**#2 – noticias; carta.  
**Traductora:** Ashamed Kawaii._

_Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas._

* * *

**Gracias.  
**

**Capítulo 9.**

Estaba sorprendido, por decir menos estaba un sobre en su almohada. Enfrente había un acrónimo que tenía que averiguar.

— S.P.U.B — leyó en voz alta — ¿Qué significa? — Ascot abrió la carta y la leyó para si mismo.

_"Ascot;_

_Gracias con ayudarme con todo y te recompensaré cuando regresemos. ¿Te suena bien un pastel de chocolate? ¡Bien!_

_Así que, muchas, muchas gracias._

_Marina."_

— Así que Marina me lo dejó — metió con cuidado la carta en el sobre y salió de su cuarto para ir a buscar a Caldina o a Presea o quien quiera que se tope y que le diga qué significaba 'S.P.U.B'

— ¡Caldina! ¿Puedes decirme qué significa esto? — le preguntó a su hermana.

— Veamos — agarró el sobre, sacó la carta y la leyó —. Significa que ella te está dando las gracias por algo en el que le ayudaste.

— Eso no — suspiró y señaló el sobre que contenía la carta —. Eso — Caldina lo estudió por un momento y después negó con su cabeza.

— Me temo que no sé Ascot, lo siento.

— No importa, ¿dónde está Presea?

— Está ocupada, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle a Guru Clef? — sugirió y Ascot asintió caminando hacía el estudio de Clef.

— ¿Guru? — Ascot tocó la puerta.

— Adelante — entró a la habitación del pequeño hombre que estaba detrás de unas sillas — ¿Qué necesitas Ascot?

— ¿Puedes decirme qué significa? — le entregó a Clef el sobre y esperó a que el mago lo estudiara.

— Es un sobre Ascot.

— Ya sé eso. ¿Pero qué significan esas letras? — señaló las letras que le causaban más problemas de lo que pudiese imaginar.

— Siempre Puedes Untar Batidillos — dijo pensativo.

— Estás bromeando ¿verdad?

— Si, me temo que no sé lo que eso significa.

— Gracias de cualquier manera, Guru.

— No hay problema. París podría saber y si no, pregúntale a Latis.

— ¿Dónde están?

— Entrenando, deben de estar descansado en estos momentos.

— Gracias — y así, Ascot continuó su viaje buscando qué significaba S.P.U.B y si tenía que hacerlo, pues le preguntaría a la mismísima Marina — ¡París! — llamó al príncipe.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedes decirme qué significa?

— Eso mi querido amigo, es tu nombre — comentó París señalando el nombre de Ascot.

— ¡Eso no! Esto. ¿Qué significa esto? — París levantó su ceja con súbita firmeza y miró el acrónimo — Pues no sé, pregúntale a Anaís cuando regrese.

— Y… ¿cuándo será eso?

— No lo sé, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Clef?

— ¡Latis! — se fijó en la llegada de esos pies pequeños que se acercaban a él se acercó a él en un estado de frustración.

— ¡Mira Ascot! Ellas ya están aquí — París dijo elegantemente y Anaís se acercó a él.

— Gracias París, eres el mejor.

— Lo sé.

— Anaís ¿podrías contestarme?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — está vez señaló específicamente lo que quería decir.

— Es un acrónimo formada por las letras iníciales de algún nombre — Ascot suspiró.

— ¡Oh Ascot! ¡Genial, si viste la nota! — Marina le sonrió, sosteniendo una canasta lo que presuntamente era un pastel de chocolate.

— Marina… ¿qué significa?

— Sellado Por Un Beso, ¿no leíste la post data?

— No…

— Con razón, mira — le señaló la frase extra.

_"P.D. Para que no andes preguntando a todos lo que significa 'S.P.U.B' significa… Sellado Por Un Beso."_

— Eso tiene más sentido del porqué le estabas preguntando a todos — dijo París.

— Ascot ven, ayúdame con algo.

— Seguro — una vez que ellos giraron en la esquina, Marina se paró de puntitas y besó a Ascot en lo que era siendo su mejilla, si tan sólo no fuese tan alto.

— Allí, ¡vamos, vamos! — Marina sonrió caminado por el pasillo hasta quién sabe dónde con Ascot detrás de ella dejándolo por un momento aturdido por eso beso e hizo una sonrisa.

* * *

_Notas de autora: ¡Aún hay más besos! Aunque no estaba segura si besar el sobre contará como uno o no.  
_

_Notas de traductora: _Prometo sin falta contestar sus reviews el siguiente miércoles he andado muy ocupada... por cierto ¿alguna de ustedes tiene **Twitter**? Sería genial hablar por ese medio C: Si es así, dejénme el link de su twitter en el review, recuerden dejar espacios porque está página borra las url

Dejen reviews...

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	10. La delgada línea

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#15 – Azul perfecto.__  
__**Traductora:**__ Ashamed Kawaii._

Disclaime_: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, tod__os sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas._

* * *

**La delgada línea.  
**

**Capítulo 10.**

Hay una delgada línea unos dicen, entre el amor y la obsesión. En esta ocasión no hay ninguna excepción.

El joven Palu, Ascot y el objeto de su afecto, una hermosa joven con el nombre de Ryuuzkai Marina y tendremos el significado de este cuento.

Ascot, por su propia cuenta había hecho una lista específica de las cosas que le gustaban de la señorita Ryuuzkai, mucha de ella incluyendo cosas…similares. Ahora esa lista supuestamente era privada sin embargo cuando su pequeño creador fue a buscar la correspondencia, la lista se convirtió en pública dejando a todos que pudieran verla.

— ¡Pu! — Mokona iba saltando alrededor del castillo con una lista en la mano.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí Mokona? — Caldina preguntó agarrando la lista, sus ojos azules se ampliaron una sonrisa apareció en su cara y chilló. Los demás confundieron el grito de alegría por uno de terror, llegando todos con armas en las manos para atacar a cualquier monstruo que esté acechando en las sombras.

— ¿Qué pasa Caldina? — preguntó Clef.

— Nada, sólo estaba leyendo algo demasiado interesante — sonrió maliciosamente y fijó su mirada en Ascot.

— ¿Y qué lees? ¿Qué dice? — Caldina sonrió, acomodó el papel con firmeza y se aclaró la garganta — Sus ojos son como dos piscinas de cristal de azul claro, su pelo es la sombra perfecta para su pálida tez. La manera en la que viste, ese uniforme de su mansión hace que luzca mucho más hermosa. Oh cómo desearía tan sólo ser un simple hilo de su uniforme o ser un mechón de su fleco cayendo en sus ojos azules. Oh cómo desearía que Marina me hiciera caso…— Caldina dejó de leer al escuchar un grito ahogado. Dentro del cuarto había tres jóvenes chicas vestidas de color rojo, verde y…azul. Ascot miró la puerta y se puso de un rojo muy poco saludable, salió de la habitación seguida de la chica vestida de azul.

Marina encontró a Ascot en el área del jardín, sentado en una roca.

— Ascot — susurró, esperando ver una reacción por parte de él. Ascot no hizo ningún movimiento al sonido de su voz. Marina se acercó y delicadamente lo tocó, haciéndolo estremecer. Su mirada se suavizó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado —. Ascot — intentó una vez más, suavizando su voz.

— Caldina no debió haber leído eso — susurró, Marina asintió silenciosamente descansando su mirada en el suelo.

— A mí me pasó eso antes. Le había escrito una nota a una amiga y el maestro lo vio y me puso al frente de todos para que leyera la nota, estaba muy avergonzada de hacer eso, sé cómo te sientes — Ascot miró a Marina y le sonrió. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento.

— Yo…no quería que lo supieras.

— Todo aquello que escribiste Ascot, fue muy lindo. Gracias — Marina lo besó en la mejilla y se levantó de la roca. Ascot aún sentado observó como Marina se alejaba.

— ¿Sabes, Marina? Que lo que Ascot escribió sobre ti fue el límite de una obsesión— Anaís le comentó la otra noche.

— Lo sé. Pero hay una delgada línea entre el amor y la obsesión — le contestó mientras pintaba un 'azul perfecto' que culminó — Una línea muy delgada.

* * *

_Nota de traductora:_ ¡Otra vez se me pasó el tiempo! Ahora si ando por las nubes chicas, pero como lo prometido es deuda ¡a contestar reviews!

Gracias a:_ –FyF–love–, SaMiRe, Kokoro Lust _y a

_Adrys:_ ¡Sí! Jajaja a mi dio tanta curiosidad más aparte el hecho que dice 'para que no andes preguntándoles a todos' me cayó de variedad. Sí, de repente la autora escribe mucho acción en ellos y de repente como que damos dos pasos hacia atrás x.x ¡Por eso me fascina la pareja! Por su ternura de Ascot la explosión de Marina ahh. ¡Yo también tengo _'faisbuk'_¡ Si quieres puede dejármelo para buscarte a decir verdad es que casi no lo ocupo ando más pegada al Twitter que otra cosa, ojalá y te animes para platicar bien a gusto por allá o en su defecto el _'faisbuk'_

_¿Qué tal el frío, ah?_

Dejen reviews, gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de ponerlo en sus favoritos y alertas._ Un beso a los lectores de las sombras._

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	11. Un día excepcional

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#12 – De buen humor.  
__**Traductora:**__ Ashamed Kawaii._

_Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas._

* * *

**Un día excepcional.  
**

**Capítulo 11.**

Era un buen día, por no decir menos, era un día excepcional. El sol estaba brillante, los pájaros cantaban, las flores se balanceaban a la dulce melodía de la brisa, no había ninguna nube en el cielo. Sí, el día estaba genial. Era tan grande que Ascot se había del valor para hacer lo imposible. Sí, así es Ascot iba a escalar las rocas.

— Ascot, ¿realmente vas ir a escalar las rocas? — preguntó Anaís mientras Mokona le daba el equipo para escalar.

— Si puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

— ¿Incluso decirle…?

— Sí, incluso decirle a Marina lo que siento por ella.

— ¿Y qué sientes por mí, Ascot? — preguntó Marina, entrando a la habitación.

— Yo-yo pie-pienso que tú-tú eres mu-muy lin-linda y que… — Marina rio suavemente.

— Gracias, Ascot por cierto, ¿por qué estás usando esas ropas?

— Voy a escalar las rocas, voy a conquistar mi miedo a las alturas.

— ¿Qué tu qué? ¿Por qué?

— Creo que es un buen momento para conquistar esto.

— Oh, pero qué tal si te caes y te rompes el cuello ¿eh? — Ascot se puso pálido. Su buen humor había caído desde lo más alto hasta el abismo de las sombras.

— Yo…nunca pensé en-en eso.

— ¿Qué tú nunca pensaste en eso? Podrías haberte quedado atrapado ahí, o romperte el cuello o cosas sobre esas.

— Yo…yo supuse que eso sería el final de todos mis intentos.

— No te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas. ¡Sólo te estoy dejando saber todo ese peligro! — Ascot miró sobre su hombro a Marina que lo regañaba, suspiró.

— No iré a escalar las rocas hoy, Mokona — dijo tristemente. Marina bajó la cabeza y caminó hacía él.

— No quise decir que no fueras a escalar las rocas, quizás puedes superar otro miedo ¿no crees?

— Bueno, hay, una-una cosita que quie-quiero decirte.

— En serio, ¿qué?

— Realmente me gustas mucho, mucho y yo bueno… — Marina cortó la conversación, besando la frente de él.

— A mí también me gustas — y así ella se alejó para irse a estudiar para un examen que tenía mañana. El día de Ascot había pasado de uno bueno, a uno pésimo a uno excepcional. Sí, había sido un día excepcional.

* * *

_Notas de traductora:_ Por fin, ayer fue un día raro, me quedé encerrada en el vagón del metro con mi amiga me entró algo de pánico todo estaba oscuro y no hay señales del celular como está todo en el subterráneo hasta que tocamos la manija de auxilios y nos regañaron pero ya me sentí mejor… en fin. ¿Qué tal su día?

_Adrys: _Es cierto, pobre de Ascot, a veces Caldina me llega a exasperar. Lo del _faisbuk _creo que puedes darme tu correo o tu nombre para buscarte y agregarte como amigas, creo no ando segura. Uy pero en el Twitter no andas sola, que si no puedes yo te ayudo vía acá o vía Twitter ese no es el problema muajajaja. Uy yo soy de esas, escribo en el fandom de Sailor Moon amó esa serie aunque soy mucho de la pareja de SerenaxSeiya no sé a ti qué te agrade, y me tardo los milenios, me sorprende que no se aburren en lo absoluto. Gracias por tus lindos reviews.

_Dejen reviews y un abrazo a los lectores de las sombras._

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	12. El café de ayer

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
**Theme:**#8 – Nuestro propio mundo.  
**Traductora:** Ashamed Kawaii._

_Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas._

_

* * *

_

**El café de ayer.**

**Capítulo 12.**

El día pudo haber sido joven, pero algo estaba apagado, cuando el café en la cafetera no estaba fresco. La señora de la casa había hecho una nota mental para preguntarle a su hija sobre eso, mientras más posible mejor… así es, si ella estaba en casa. En ese preciso momento su hija se metió en la cocina de la casa.

— ¡Marina! — Su madre la llamó cuando ella se acercaba al refrigerador.

— ¿Sí, mamá?

— ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

— Estuve con Anaís ¿recuerdas? — Habló suavemente, sus ojos reflejaron una sensación de euforia. La verdad, es que Marina estuvo en Céfiro, con Ascot y esa noche había estado extasiada en los brazos de su amado, con besos apasionados y un poquito más. De hecho, Marina aún sentía los restos de la noche en su cuerpo. El olor distinto, su cabello lo decía, su manera al caminar avivadamente y por supuesto el conocimiento de lo que había sucedido.

— ¡Oh es cierto! Sólo me preguntaba el por qué no cambiaste el filtro del café.

— ¿El café de ayer no es bueno?

— No, la verdad es que no. Últimamente has estado muy…soñadora. Casi como si estuvieras…

— ¿Enamorada?

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh, estoy tan feliz por ti hija! Deberías de traerlo mañana por la noche para que cene y discutiremos sobre él y tu bienestar.

— ¿Qué? Mamá, no — dijo rápidamente.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Él ya no vive en la ciudad mamá — mintió rápidamente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Es un soldado?

— No exactamente.

— ¿Entonces qué es él exactamente?

— Es un…entrenador.

— Un entrenador de animales, me supongo.

— ¡Sí! Eso hace él, ahora si me perdonas, voy a bañarme y hacerte nuevo café dado que el de ayer no estuvo muy bueno — caminó directo hacía el marco.

— Marina, querida.

— ¿Sí, mamá?

— Conozco ese olor.

— ¿Cuál olor?

— Ese olor, es distinto, he sabido de ese olor por muchas noches.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— Bueno, verás lo que pasó fue que…

— Que agarraste mi perfume y olvidaste pedírmelo prestado. Eso está bien. Marina que no se te olvidé tu cepillo está mañana. Pensé que tu padre y yo te criamos mejor que eso. Sube las escaleras y apúrate, que hoy vamos de compras. Y por favor la próxima vez que uses mi perfume no te bañes en él. Vamos ve a bañarte — Marina asintió y subió las escaleras para ir al baño. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, finalmente se deslizó.

_'Estamos en nuestro propio mundo ahora…_' pensó felizmente, sentada en el piso del baño una suave sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Sus pensamientos se fueron al pensar lo qué había pasado la noche pasada, sus labios hormiguearon al recordar los labios suaves de él. Sí, ese sentimiento era amor, sin duda.

* * *

_Notas de traductora_: ¡No tengo el perdón de Gosh! Pero según en mis dos fantásticas semanas de descanso son una mierda, no he descansado nada de nada y ahorita me doy la escapada. ¿Cómo fueron sus Navidades? ¿Hubo frío también? ¿Qué comieron? ¿El recalentado sabe bien? Yo apenas he dormido jaja.

Gracias por su review a:_ -FyF-HANNAH_ (prometo ponerme al corriente con tu historia), a _Samire_ y a:

Adry: ¡Uy te debí haber dicho que fanfiction borra cualquier enlace! Claro cuando ya andes en el twitter hazme saber, mira mejor yo te paso mi faisbuk y me agregas ¿dale? http: // www. facebook. com/ lauriskawaii juntas los espacios en la barrita. Jajaja eso sí, pero no puedo dejar de lado a mi amado Seiya jaja. Ternura y explosión en uno mismo xD

**メリークリスマス！ Dejen reviews**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	13. Detrás del arbusto

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#1 – Mira por ahí.  
__**Traductora:**__ Ashamed Kawaii._

Disclaimaer: _Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas_

* * *

**Detrás del arbusto.**

**Capítulo 13.**

Ella sonrió mientras estaba detrás de la maleza. La vista, de la doncella de los mares era franca, adorable y muy posiblemente podría haber sido un momento Kodak. Allí estaba, acurrucado por así decirlo detrás del arbusto, con la cabeza apoyada en su sombrero, su ropa de convocador estaba desparramada, un poco de follaje sobresalía de su cabello. De hecho era una imagen adorable. Marina rió suavemente mientras observaba a Ascot dormir, su sonrisa suave.

— ¿Qué estás viendo, Marina? — Caldina le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la guerrera del agua.

— Mira por ahí — susurró mientras señalaba el cuerpo dormido de Ascot, Caldina no podía dejar de sonreír.

— Se ve tan cansado, tal vez deberíamos despertarlo para que vaya a dormir en un lugar más cómodo.

— Quizás…pero se ve tan tranquilo, estaría mal molestarlo — dijo pensativa, Caldina asintió y miró detrás de ella.

— Regresaré con Ráfaga, él sabrá qué hacer — Marina sintió y se arrastró hasta los arbusto, se acurrucó por su cuenta en el hueco del cuello de Ascot y cerró los ojos —. Ahora que lo piensa una siesta suena bien — susurró sin poder reprimir un bostezo, acurrucándose junto al cuerpo de Ascot, Marina se dejó llevar por sus sueños, sólo soñando con cosas bonitas en ese momento.

Caldina tiró del pobre hombre, Ráfaga estaba detrás de ella, se detuvieron en el arbusto.

— ¿Ahora a dónde se fueron? — se preguntó a sí misma, llevándose un dedo a su mentón.

— Quizás estén durmiendo.

— ¡Nah! Marina debía de haber despertado a Ascot, Vamos, vámonos Ráfaga — empujó al hombre lejos del arbusto donde los dos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente sin ninguna interrupción.

La noche había caído cuando Ascot despertó por su estupor. Sentía un calor extra en su cuerpo y descubrió que la guerrera del agua descansaba en sus brazos, vio como su pecho subía y bajaba, la manera en que la luna hacía brillar su pelo y acentuaba su tez pálida. Ascot había llegado a dormir muy bien a su lado. Marina soltó un sonido y se giró, acurrucándose mucho más que antes al cuerpo de Ascot. Aprovechó lo que quería hacer desde que ella le había dado esa cachetada, se inclinó y le dejó un suave, significativo y corto beso en la sien. Marina se movió un poco antes de bostezar, extendiendo sus brazos y bostezando.

— ¡Oh! — Comenzó a decir, dándose cuenta que Ascot ya se había levantado — Supongo que deberíamos de ir al castillo — Ascot asintió poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Marina.

— Gracias — le extendió su mano, los ojos de Ascot miraron como Marina se estiraba para después quitarse el polvo.

— Perdona si te desperté.

— Oh, no, no lo hiciste también me acabo de despertar. Vamos, estoy casi segura que los demás ya han de tener hambre — sonrió y dejando el camino libre mientras él la observaba caminar, no dejaba de ver la parte trasera de su cabeza, Marina volteó y rápidamente bajó la mirada sonrojado — ¿No vienes, Ascot? — Asintió, murmurando un sí y corrió hacía ella.

— Li-linda noche ¿no crees?

— Muy linda…—desvió sus pensamientos en una confusión que había pensado antes, observándolo dormir, cómo reaccionaría al mundo de sus sueños, preguntándose qué había soñado. Una sonrisa se dibujo al pensar en eso. Sí, había sido una noche semi-romántica caminar a las fueras del castillo.

* * *

_Notas de traductora: _Gracias por sus reviews y perdón por la tardanza… estos días han estado de locos ¿lindo el frío, no es así? ¿Qué les trajeron los Reyes Magos? Espero que su comienzo de 2010 sea tan lindo y si empiezan con el pie izquierdo… bueno para eso tenemos los 355 días restantes ¿qué, no?

_Gracias por sus lindos reviews a: -FyF-HANNAH_

_Sofía: _¡Bienvenida seas a esta historia traducida! Espero que te siga gustando mucho está historia muajaja, cuídate mucho.

_Dejen Reviews :D_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	14. Deliciosa en el estómago

**_Nombre original:_** _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
_**_Theme:_**_#18 – Di ahh…  
_**_Traductora:_**_ Ashamed Kawaii._

Disclaimer_: __Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas. _

* * *

**Deliciosa en el estómago**

**Capítulo 14.**

Ascot se sentó felizmente, observando que Marina hacía lo que mejor hacía. Y no, no era la esgrima, la otra cosa. Sí, así es. No, ese tipo de cosas ¡pervertida! Cocinaba. Marina estaba sentada en la cocina cocinando su ya famosa (para sus padres y amigos) Spaghetti a la Marina. Observó como ella cortaba, hacia cuadritos, ponía sal y movía todos esos ingredientes para su comida.

— ¿Ascot, puedes pasarme la sal? — preguntó, mientras agarraba la salsa de spaghetti y con la otra movía la comida. Ascot se levantó le entregó la sal felizmente mientras la veía cómo rociaba la salsa, viendo ahora como los fideos hacían ebullición — Gracias, ¿puedes pasarme la pimienta? — él asintió y le se lo entregó mientras le regresaba un gracias de regreso.

— ¿Te falta mucho? — Marina lo ignoró y agitó la salsa y los fideos al mismo tiempo mientras miraba su reloj.

— En un par de minutos, pásame ese plato — metió la mano una vez más, Ascot le entregó el plato. Marina agarró una especie de pincel, lo mojó en el ajo, untándolo en el pan con mantequilla y lo extendió a través de múltiples piezas de pan antes de adherir la bandeja en el horno —. Dejemos que repose por unos minutos y ya veremos qué tal.

Miró como Marina bajaba la lumbre, puso el egg timer y se limpió las manos con el delantal, se sentó sobre una mesa limpia y cruzó las piernas observando el aumento de vapor de la olla de spaghetti.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? — Ascot preguntó de repente, ella lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Te ves muy pensativa, me preguntaba el porqué.

— Me preguntaba si la salsa de spaghetti saldrá bien, he usado la receta de mi abuela. Mi madre afirmaba que era deliciosa, creo que te estoy usando como conejillo de indias.

— ¿Qué es un conejillo de indias?

— Es una forma de decir. Bueno, básicamente eso significa que te estoy usando para saber tu opinión antes de que lo haga para algunos de mis padres.

— Oh — se hizo el silencio mientras ambos sentados contemplaban sus pensamiento, reuniendo el coraje para preguntar o hacer algo, ya saben, el incomodo silencio habitual que se podría presentar en una cara del amor, de lo que era Marina y Ascot.

Pasó un poco de tiempo antes de que el timer se apagara, brincó de la mesa, más bien se deslizó de la mirada de Ascot, hacía la estufa dándole un pan de ajo, apagando la estufa, moviendo la salsa de spaghetti y fideos a una enfriadora.

— ¿Puedo probarlo?

— ¿Hmm?

— Tu salsa, uhm…tu salsa de spaghetti — ella asintió y le hizo señas.

— Di ahh… — usó una cuchara de madera y le dio un poco de la salsa, sostenido su mano por abajo para evitar goteos, lo llevó a los labios de Ascot cuando lo probó — Bien y ¿qué tal sabe? — preguntó con aprensión.

— Bien, la verdad es que sabe muy bien.

— ¿En serio? No lo estarás diciendo por decir ¿verdad?

— Lo digo enserio, ¿puedo comer un poco más? — Marina metió la cuchara de nueva cuenta y le dio a Ascot otro probado del Famoso Mundo de la salsa de spaghetti de la abuela Namia.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Ascot? — El Palu asintió — ¿Puedes poner una mesa para mí? — una vez más asintió, agarrando los utensilios necesarios. Marina lo vio irse, agarró la cuchara de madera y probó su comida. Una sonrisa de luz apareció en su rostro, recordando uno de sus amigas de octavo grado.

_'Incluso compartiendo el mismo popote o comiendo de los mismos utensilios, es entender a la persona. Creo que ustedes, sabían eso' _Marina se echó a reír y puso la cuchara en el lavabo. Colocando la pasta en un colador, el pan en una cesta y la salsa en una taza. Agarró la comida y la llevó a la mesa en donde Ascot estaba poniendo los lugares.

— Acabo de recordar algo demasiado divertido — pudo decir.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Cuando estaba en octavo grado, un amigo mío dijo que compartir el mismo popote o comer de los mismos utensilios era como entendemos a las personas. Felicidades Ascot, acabo de entenderte y que me entiendas y otras pocas personas más me entienden — sonrió, poniendo la comida. Ascot comprendió y entendió las palabras de ella poniéndose de un color rojo borgoña. Sí, la comida de Marina estaba deliciosa en el estómago por decirlo así, pero después de ese comentario el estómago de Ascot dio un vuelco cuatro veces, incluyendo algunas maripositas.


	15. Fotografías de bebes

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#22 – Cuna.  
__**Traductora:**__ Ashamed Kawaii._

_Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas._

* * *

**Fotografías de bebes.  
**

**Capítulo 15.**

Marina se sentó en el piso de la librería, hojeando algunos páginas de un foto-álbum polvoso. Ustedes ya saben cuál es, la de esas imágenes que dan vergüenza de esas en donde uno está desnudo encima de la alfombra de piel de oso enfrente de la chimenea, sí, son esas. Algunas fotos de ese álbum eran de ella, algunos eran archivos de la gente que vivía en Céfiro. La única que estaba viendo en ese momento era de la princesa Esmeralda, probablemente meses antes de convertirse en el pilar, mirando felizmente afuera de la ventanas con un poco de papel que se extendía hacía ella. Cambió de hoja, probablemente era la fotografía sucesora mostraba al mago maestro que la protegía acercando a la princesa, sonrió al tener algunas fotografías que había conseguido con el álbum. Ella agarró una que era 'Pre-Zagato,' este álbum sin duda aumentaba su curiosidad y empezó a verlas de un tirón. Había una foto que le llamó mucho la atención, era de una joven Caldina, inclinada sobre una cuna. Dentro de la cuna, todo lo que Marina pudo ver era un par de ojo brillantes color jade mirando hacia ella, el marrón de su flequillo comenzaba a cubrir los ojos del bebé. Con cuidado, Marina sacó la fotografía y la metió en su álbum, siguió continuando viendo de un jalón las fotos esperando buscar una foto de Ascot desnudo encima de lo que podría ser una alfombra de piel de oso, había un rubor en sus mejillas a sus dos años de edad incluyendo un flequillo cubriendo sus ojos.

De pie, Marina recogió los álbumes que había esparcido por el lugar los colocó en una mesa redonda, había agarrado la foto de Ascot y salió del lugar. Caminó por el pasillo, tocó la puerta de la habitación de Ascot y esperó hasta que la puerta se abriera.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Ascot asintió, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Marina se sentó en la silla que estaba del otro lado de su cama, puso el álbum en su regazo.

— ¿Qué es eso, Marina?

— Un foto-álbum. Lo hallé en la librería y encontré bastantes fotografías adorables, ¿quieres verlas? — él asintió preguntándose qué fotografías eran. Ella lo abrió y le mostró una fotografía de él donde salía semi-desnudo. El rubor de Ascot se profundizó y desvió la mirada de la fotografía por unos momentos.

— ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

— Sólo, pues, miraba la verdad. Creo que es muy linda, incluso está — le mostró la fotografía de una adolescente Caldina tirando de su sombrero y con su amplia sonrisa bronceada —. No te avergüences, tengo un par de fotos que en serio me dan mucha vergüenza — comentó cerrando el libro, Ascot iba a hablar pero Marina lo acalló —.Y no, tú no puedes verlas — agregó. Caldina llegó bailando al cuarto, una fotografía tenía agarrada en su mano.

— ¿Eres tú, Marina? — preguntó, dándole la foto, los ojos de Marina se abrieron desmesuradamente, aventando la fotografía lejos de su vista.

— No.

— ¡Yo creo que si eres tú! — dijo en voz cantarina.

— Quiero verla — Ascot dijo en voz baja. A pesar que Marina había cerrado el puño con fuerza, le entregó la fotografía de la ruborizante guerrera azul y él la agarró.

— Es como la mía — dijo finalmente, Marina le envió una mirada de muerte a la bailarina de Chizeta dándole a entender que se marchara.

— Para que… ¡me tengo que ir! ¡Diviértanse! — bailó saliendo del cuarto. Marina y Ascot intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

— ¿Cómo encontró estas fotos? Nunca lo sabré — suspiró derrotada, se paró agarrando el álbum fotográfico en sus brazos, caminó hacia la puerta.

— Marina — Ascot dijo cuando Marina estaba fuera del cuarto y se giró para verlo —. Tu fotografía se ve… — pausó, buscando la palabra correcta — Adorable — Marina hizo una media sonrisa, caminó de regreso al cuarto hacia Ascot y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias, Ascot — se giró y dejó el cuarto, dejando en la librería el foto-álbum muy lejos. En su cuarto, Ascot estaba parado, abrió los ojos una luz rosa se grabó en su rostro aturdido. ¡Qué chico! Ascot estaba feliz.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Perdón por la tardanza pero ahora sí, no tengo nada de tiempo salvo fines de semana, tengo el horario muy apretado de 5:00 a.m a 10:00 p.m y cuando me conectó sólo es para hacer tareas o ver Inuyasha jaja lo siento Mea culpa. Amo Inuyasha, al infinito y más allá xD. Perdón por no contestar sus reviews, pero seguiré con la tarea de Negocios… ¡Ahh! ¿Qué tal el 14?

De cualquier manera prometo contestar sus reviews en el siguiente capítulo. Ya estamos a la mitad de la historia ¡yahoo!

_Dejen reviews_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	16. ¡Esto previene la osteoporosis!

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#28 – Wada Calcium CD3 (píldoras de calcio).  
__**Traductora:**__ Ashamed Kawaii._

_Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, tod__os sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas._

* * *

**¡Esto previene la osteoporosis!  
**

**Capítulo 16.**

Hay múltiples razones para permanecer alejados de un gabinete de medicinas. Algunas de ellas incluían cosas que un marinero estaría orgulloso. Sin embargo lo que se encontró Marina en el gabinete de medicinas no era uno de esos. De hecho, sería algo que no sólo haría a los padres o los doctores orgullosos, haría a los dentistas orgullosos también. Por supuesto, aquello no tenía idea de lo que era así que iría a preguntar.

— Marina, encontré esto en el piso de tu baño, ¿qué es? — le preguntó a la astuta chica de pelo azul. Le entregó la botella blanca.

— Son píldoras de calcio, me previenen de malestares cuando esté más grande con mis huesos y eso — Ascot asintió lentamente.

— ¿Por qué las comes?

— Para prevenir la osteoporosis.

— ¿Y qué es eso?

— Bueno, es una enfermedad que hace que todos tus huesos sean débiles, algo así como cuando rompes una rama — agarró un palo y lo rompió por la mitad para explicarle mejor. Ascot se quedó pálido ante la demostración.

— Yo-yo lo-lo voy a regresar — comentó retirándose de la sala. Marina suspiró y siguió a Ascot y observó como ponía las píldoras de regreso en el gabinete.

— Yo no quise que… te traumaras así. Ven aquí, vamos a caminar — agarró la mano del Palu y caminaron, lo llevaba alrededor del castillo.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu día, Marina? — Ascot preguntó después de un intranquilo silencio.

— Pues ha estado bien ¿y el tuyo? — desvió la mirada observando la luz del sol que atravesaba las ventanas.

— Bi-bien, su-supongo — Marina miró su alto amigo con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, Ascot? Sólo soy yo.

_'Es por eso…porque eres tú'_ pensó. En respuesta de Marina sólo se encogió de hombros y se permitió ser empujado alrededor del castillo. Dentro y fuera de las habitaciones, subieron y bajaron escaleras, estuvieron de aquí para allá por los pasillos.

— Pues bien, no deberías de estar tan nervioso.

— No puedo evitarlo… creo — Marina rió suavemente

— Entendería si hiciese algo como besarte de repente, entendería que estuvieses nervioso conmigo por eso, pero no he hecho nada como eso —_ 'Aún…' _Marina y Ascot se pararon en frente de una ventana cálida, viendo la dorada luz del sol con un poco de partículas de polvo flotando en la escena.

— ¿Por qué nos detuvimos aquí?

— No hay ninguna razón — Marina se paró de puntitas y besó los labios de Ascot —. Sólo quise darte una buena razón para que estés nervioso — sonrió y tomó la mano del chico-ruborizante.

— Yo-yo-yo no estoy nervioso, Marina.

— Ah sí, por supuesto y estás tartamudeando sólo porque si ¿no?

— Pues-pues sí — Marina sonrió y jaló a Ascot nuevamente hacía su viaje dentro del castillo, mientras caminaban los pensamientos de Ascot estaban acelerados.

_'¿Por qué ella me besó? No entiendo cómo ella…'_ Ascot se detuvo. Sin preguntarse por qué hizo eso _'Pero fue tan…'_ sacudió su cabeza borrando esos pensamientos y apretó la mano de Marina con un nuevo sentimiento de orgullo, un color rojo inundó su cara y una sonrisa bien grande se dibujó en su cara.

* * *

Hey C:

Nuevamente no tengo el perdón de Gosh, pero he estado (más bien sigo estando) mega ocupada, eso de estudiar en dos escuelas me agota y ya empezamos con exámenes del primer departamental, sepa Gosh si haya pasado química… y los días del asco, unos días nublados y otros un solazo de la mierda, ¿cómo les va a ustedes?

_Dejen reviews.  
_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	17. Ya no es más un secreto

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#5 –"ano sa" (Hey, tu sabes…).  
__**Traductora:**__ Ashamed Kawaii._

_Disclaimer__: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, tod__os sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas._

Dedicado a: _-FyF-HANNAH _quien siempre me brinda sus lindos MP y sus hermosos reviews y su apoyo con este fic Asmi x)

* * *

**Ya no es más un secreto.  
**

**Capítulo 17.**

_'Es la hora…' _Ascot pensó, su corazón latía, sus pensamientos se aceleraban mientras se acercaba a Marina en una noche estrellada. Cada paso que hacía el Palu siempre lo invadía una punzada de dudas _'¿Qué tal si ella no me responde de la manera que yo quisiera? ¿Qué hará? ¿Qué dirá? Quizás no debería de decirle…'_

— ¿Ascot? — Marina escuchó las pisadas de él. Miró hacía arriba aterrado ante la repentina aparición de ella.

— O-oh, ho-hola Marina.

— Hola, Ascot — sonrió cálidamente a su amigo. No. No era su amigo, era su… bueno aún no lo sabía bien.

— Yo…uhm…tengo algo qué decirte — balbuceó —. Yo…uhm…bueno — en la distancia el sonido de las pisadas podía ser escuchado por los dos. Detuvo sus pisadas y Ascot se sonrojó cuando se lamió sus propios labios. Su mente se fue sentimentalmente donde Marina profundizó el beso precipitadamente. Ella lo empujó, suspiró de alivio cuando escuchó que los pasos retrocedían.

— Siento hacer eso Ascot, pero tuve que hacerlo.

— Pero… ¿por qué?

— Bueno, Clef y yo peleamos — el corazón de Ascot se hundió más con esas palabras _'Por supuesto. Ella está con Clef. Sólo me usó para estar con él, quizás no debería decirle.'_ — ¿Ascot? — El palu bajó la vista con un brillo de ojos desilusionado — ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

— Ah, que tengas una linda noche.

— ¡Oh! Pues bien, gracias, que tú también tengas una linda noche — Marina abrazó a Ascot y empezó a caminar, sus pasos hacían eco por el corredor mientras Ascot miraba el suelo de mármol con tristeza.

— Ano sa… Realmente me gustas muchísimo — susurró. Los pasos rápidamente lo alcanzaron y la cabeza de Ascot estaba echa un caos.

— Olvidé decirte algo, Ascot — Marina le dijo rápidamente.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo no quise que ese beso se fuera por ese camino, me explicaré. Buenas noches — se paró de puntitas y besó a Ascot una vez más en su mejilla.

— Bue-buenas noches — después miró a Marina confundido _'¿Le gustó o no? Las chicas me confunden.'_ Suspiró y se fue hacia su cuarto, tratando de hallar cómo entender al espécimen femenino.

* * *

Hey ya! C:

¡Uy! Perdón la demora pero ahora si apenas si me da tiempo de irme a dormir, la verdad me ando durmiendo en los colectivos y cuando llego sólo es para hacer tareas o dormir, domir, dormir, pero no olvido este fanfic, nos invanden de los puros Clemis y digo si son lindos pero… ¿por qué la gente no escribe Asmi? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? Jajaja, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí con un poco más de tiempo porque al rato hay "reunión familiar" a contestar reviews ¡se ha dicho!

_Adrys: _ Bah! No te preocupes mientras leas yo feliz, bueno siempre y cuando me dejes saber cómo estás y cómo te va la vida eso es de suma importancia :) ¡Muchas gracias, querida! Me alegra mucho saber que aún sigues por acá, que me sigues leyendo a pesar de los cambios climáticos ayer llovió súper fuerte y el solazo de la mañana están locos los días, jaja en serio ¿cuál historia lees? ¿Bella Traición?

_Marik: _ ¡Está bien copado tu nick! ¿Es tu nombre con alguna deformación? O ¿Lo inventasté? Suena muy lindo =) También la mía es mi favorita, la quiero mucho siempre quise ser Marina jaja, a mi también me gustaria eso, pero desgracidamente la historia no me pertenece, querida, y sólo me limito a traducirla u.u pero ya verás que habrá un Ascot más atrevido más de eso que no te quepa duda.

¡Dejen reviews!

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	18. Chica Barbie

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#14 – Radio-cassette.  
__**Traductora:**__ Ashamed Kawaii._

_Disclaimer__: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, tod__os sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas.

* * *

_

**Chica Barbie.  
**

**Capítulo 18.**_  
_  
Intrigado no era la palabra correcta, ni tampoco curioso, menos fascinado. No, esperen, sí, fascinado era la palabra exacta para describir a Ascot en un aburrido día en Céfiro. Ascot se quedó mirando el artilugio extraño que estaba en el piso del salón de baile. Ascot apretó el botón (era el único que tenía una flecha a la derecha). Después de apretar el botón, un horrible sonido salió. El sonido sonaba como a un grupo de chicos cantando sobre que unos corazones se estropeaban. Inmediatamente apretó otro botón diferente al que había apretado. De nuevo, otro horrible sonido llegó a los oídos del Palu. Esta vez los chicos estaban solos y cantaban lentamente, con un suave ritmo. Ascot apretó el botón para cambiar de canción y esperó antes de apretar el botón del sonido.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world…  
(Soy una chica Barbie, en un mundo de Barbie)_

Ascot apretó el botón cuadrado rápidamente, aterrorizado. ¿Quién, en el nombre del Creador era Barbie y porqué sus corazones se estropeaban y porqué después los chicos estaban solos? ¿Qué clase de demonio era eso? Uno que tendría que ser destruido. Antes de que Ascot hiciese algo al respecto, la guerrera mágica se metió al cuarto, cantando fuertemente la canción de esa tal Barbie. Las tres se reían, mientras Anaís empujaba a Lucy, para salirse del cuarto y Marina se acercaba a él.

— ¡Oh genial! Encontraste mi reproductor de discos — exclamó recogiendo el demonio de Ascot.

— ¿Qué es eso? — entrecerró los ojos mirando esa cosa con cautela.

— Es un reproductor de música — le puso play y la canción de _Barbie Girl_ se empezó a escuchar. Ascot apagó la música y sacudió su cabeza.

— ¿Qué es una "Barbie"?

— Es una muñeca de plástico y todas las niñas juegan con ella. Barbie tiene su novio, o su esposo, o alguna forma extraña de amigo que se llama; Ken.

— ¿Cómo lo que somos nosotros? — Marina inclinó su cabeza confundida.

— ¿Cómo?

— Somos como Barbie y Ken ¿no es así? — Ella pensó unos momentos antes de asentir.

— Así es Ascot — Ascot se erguió y besó a Marina en la frente. Marina sonrió saliendo del cuarto cargando con ella la música del demonio llevándosela muy lejos.

* * *

_Traductora:_ Ni tiempo ¿ya se notó? Jajaja pero no la olvido, tarde pero segura ¿qué no? Un besote y que la fiesta empiecéeee =)

_¡Dejen reviews!_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	19. Voluble

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#7 – Súper estrella.  
__**Traductora:**__ Ashamed Kawaii._

_Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, tod__os sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas._

* * *

**Voluble  
**

**Capítulo 19.**

Una de las cosas más comunes que la gente escuchaba es que la fama es una amiga voluble, y francamente quien quiera que hiciera eso estaba en lo correcto. Afortunadamente para Ryuuzaki Marina, ella sabía eso, y no dejaría que la fama se le subiera a la cabeza. Por supuesto que algunos se preguntaran si la Marina que veían en la escuela era la misma que la Marina de la casa o la Marina del trabajo. Por supuesto que la Marina del trabajo siempre estaba ocupada con sus agentes y francamente Marina odiaba a la Marina del trabajo.

— ¡No puedo soportarlo! — Gritó, lanzando una revista. Enojada se paseaba por el cuarto, como una marinera se le escapaba ese vocabulario de sus finos labios. Ascot la miró poco a poco asustado, él había crecido con la Marina con la cual se había enamorado y ahora era la Marina enojona… Algunos y él aprendieron a temerle.

— Por favor, Marina tranquilízate — rogó parándose en frente de ella

— Es que esto me hace… ¡enfurecerme demasiado!

— ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

— ¡Porque salí en la portada de una revista!

— Y, ¿cómo eso te hace enojar?

— ¡Ni siquiera supe de esa foto! Y ahora ese tipo, Sal, pensando que es mi agente cuando yo ni siquiera he hecho nada para merecer esto y ahora todos mis supuestos amigos y no incluyo a Lucy ni Anaís, ¡ahora van a pensar que soy la maldita esnob de todo el mundo!

— Pero no lo eres.

— Ya sé eso, Ascot — suspiró pesadamente, pasó una mano por el pelo azulado de la chica. Ascot pensó que era la única cosa que él podía hacer, jaló a Marina para abrazarla.

— ¿Mejor? — Preguntó, bajando la vista para mirarla, ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

— Supongo. Ascot, recuerda esto, la fama es una amiga voluble y mi amiga apesta — Ascot se rió divertido y la besó suavemente en la parte superior de su cabeza.

— No te preocupes por eso, Marina.

* * *

_Notas de traductora:_ Por si las dudas =) Un esnob (snob en inglés) es una persona que imita las maneras, opiniones, de aquellos a quienes considera distinguidos o de clase social alta, para aparentar ser igual que ellos.

Dejen reviews :P

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	20. Bienvenida a casa

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#20 – El camino a casa.  
__**Traductora:**__ Ashamed Kawaii._

_Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, tod__os sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas._

* * *

**Bienvenida a casa  
**

**Capítulo 20.**

Viene un tiempo en nuestras vidas donde nosotros, ya somos adultos, a veces los jóvenes se equivocan optando por dejar nuestra casa para ir a un mejor trabajo. Las Guerreras Mágicas no eran la excepción. Dejando atrás los sagrados pasillos de la Institución de la escuela secundaria de la Universidad de Tokio era un ejemplo de cómo unas puertas se cierran para que unas nuevas se abrieran. Una vez que ellas tres se graduaran de la universidad, ellas habían estado de acuerdo en mudarse a Céfiro. Durante su primera visita, las chicas le habían preguntado al Maestro Mago Clef si era posible para ellas quedarse el resto de sus vidas y dejar a sus familias. Siguiendo está interrogante, las guerreras habían caído en una improvisada siesta debido a lo que el hombre les explicaba lo que podría y muy probablemente sucedería. Clef estaba muy disgustado cuando los sonidos suaves de ronquidos alcanzaron sus oídos. Sin embargo el decimosexto día de Junio fue diferente. Ese era el día, las chicas, empacaron su ropa, zapatos y otras necesidades y llegaron a la Torre de Tokio por última vez.

— ¿Lista? — Anaís preguntó, su voz se quebró. Marina y Lucy asintieron silenciosamente. Las tres se agarraron de las manos y una familiar luz las llevó a su nueva casa. Abrieron sus ojos, bajando sus cosas en el palacio de cristal y se miraron.

— Estamos… — Marina hizo una pausa, el concepto aún no salía con fuerza —, en casa.

— Vamos adentro y ordenemos nuestras cosas — habló Lucy, ajustando su mochila roja en su espalda. Caminaron dentro del castillo vacio.

— Vinimos al mundo correcto ¿verdad? Justo ahora, Caldina tenía que estarnos matando con uno de sus abrazos — observó Marina.

— Es verdad, dejemos estas cosas abajo, se ponen un poco pesadas — Anaís sugirió. Las tres mujeres dejaron sus mochilas en el piso y se enderezaron. Las tres se congelaron cuando un grito ensordecedor llegó a sus oídos.

— Es Caldina — Marina reflexionó cuando las tres observando el azulejo debajo de ellas.

— ¡Regresaron! — la bailarina chilló.

— De hecho aquí estamos, señorita Caldina pero nos gustaría levantarnos del piso si no le molesta.

— ¡Por supuesto! Vamos, ¡todos las están esperando! — una vez que se levantaron siguieron a Caldina para ver en dónde estaba todos.

— ¡Marina, por aquí! — Ascot chifló. La doncella del agua miró donde había sido llamada. Dejando a los demás, fue hacia donde Ascot estaba parado.

— Hola — una fina sonrisa se dibujó en su sonrisa.

— Te extrañé — habló Ascot, agarrando a Marina para abrazarla, ella regresó el abrazo oliendo su perfume.

— Yo también te extrañé, pero ahora estoy aquí para quedarme — Ascot inclinó la cabeza de Marina con un solo dedo y la besó suavemente apenas rozando en los labios.

— Bienvenida a casa — le dijo cuando se separaron.

* * *

Hola :D

Se me que me he tardado horrores y si bien está historia tenía que haber terminado meses atrás, no la pienso abandonar, simplemente que he estado ocupado y sólo alcanzo a ver el facebook ¿alguna de ustedes tiene facebook? No dude en decirme, sería lindo que nos agregarnos :)

_Dejen reviews_

**¡FELICES FECHAS DECEMBRINAS!**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	21. Miríada de color

_**Nombre original:**_ _30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot.  
__**Autora original:**_ _Potato Maiden.  
__**Theme:**__#19 – Rojo.  
__**Traductora:**__Ashamed Kawaii._

Disclaimer_: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, tod__os sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP quienes siguen rechazando mis llamadas._

* * *

**Miríada de color  
**

**Capítulo 21.**

Ascot se veía rojo. ¿En serio se veía rojo? A donde quiera que él viese, veía alguna sombra roja pero sin embargo era rojo. La única cosa que no era rojo era _ella_, sí, la doncella roja era una sombra hermosa de naranja. Sí, incluso Marina estaba en roja pero era porque había un forro de color rosa muy difusa en torno a ella.

El color rojo lo perseguía incluso desde los días fieles. Ese había sido el mejor día de su vida. Oh cómo lo recordaba como si fuese apenas ayer.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

— ¡Marina! Yo… — hizo una pausa, olvidando exactamente lo que iba a decir. Expresarle.

— ¿Tu qué?

— Yo…ehh… ¡Me gustas! — habló bruscamente. Marina lo miró sorprendida al principio y después sonrió suavemente.

— Tú también me gustas, Ascot.

— Pero mucho, me gustas muchísimo Marina.

— Y yo también, me alegro saber que estamos de acuerdo con eso.

— ¡No! Me refiero a que en serio me gustas, mucho — los ojos de Marina se abrieron desmesuradamente.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Sí! Eres realmente bonita, y-y me gustas y yo… — Ascot dejó de hablar —Lo siento, olvida lo que dije — se giró para irse pero Marina lo detuvo.

— Ascot, gracias por el cumplido y en serio tu me gustas y mucho, y no, no voy a olvidar lo que me acabas de decir, fue lindo y lo aprecio — se paró de puntitas y beso suavemente a Ascot en la mejilla, después se fue. Pronto, se convirtió en su favorito matiz de rojo. Ultra-recontra-mega rojo.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Ascot al recordar eso, al recordar su cara se ponía de un tono rosado, probablemente su color ahora favorito. ¡Oh Ascot! Ese había sido un _genial _día.


End file.
